SMILE
; |rname = Sumairu |ename = SMILE |meaning = |fruit = Chapter 689; Episode 615 |first = Chapter 689; Episode 615 |type = Zoan |user = Gifters }} SMILEs are artificial Zoan Devil Fruits created with SAD. They were formerly manufactured by Donquixote Doflamingo and Caesar Clown and were given to and consumed by the Beasts Pirates, which created the class of them known as the Gifters. SMILEs do not have individual names like the standard Devil Fruits, and are instead referred to as "(Animal species) SMILE". Appearance SMILEs resemble the artificial Devil Fruit that Vegapunk created; they are colorful fruits resembling apples that have spots of a different color all over them, and those spots have another spot inside each of them. Production The key ingredient required to concoct the fruit is SAD, a substance that only Caesar Clown knows how to manufacture. As such, to produce such a Devil Fruit requires Caesar's cooperation. The SAD is produced by Caesar, which then is transferred to the SMILE Factory in Dressrosa and processed into SMILE. Due to the Tontatta Tribe's dwarves specializing in plants, they are forced into labor in producing SMILEs, under the false belief that it is medication for their sick Princess Mansherry as incentive to increase their rate of production; and dwarves' gullibility led them to believe the lie. It appears that the Tontatta can produce only one viable fruit out of every ten SMILEs, themselves noting the unorthodox fruit complicating the success rate. The spots seems to be an indicator for the fruit becoming SMILEs, and while mid-growing, the bottom quarter of the fruit lacks the telltale swirls. The manufacturing process of the SMILE Factory involves having luminescent sunflowers that provide light to the trees growing the fruits, while SAD is poured into the river. The river is led into irrigation canals on both sides which then channel the river under the trees in order to feed them. With the factory and SAD supply destroyed, the production of SMILEs has stopped. Properties The SMILE is intended to grant the consumer the ability of animal transformation, much like a Zoan-type Devil Fruit. However, only one out of every ten SMILE fruits will successfully grant this ability. Thus, most people who consume one will not receive a power, and on top of losing the ability to swim, they become unable to express negative emotions, being forced to smile and laugh all of the time. The defective fruits maintain this side effect even after being partially eaten. It has also been noted that, unlike real Devil Fruits, they actually taste good. While normal Zoans can fully transform into an animal and an animal hybrid, successful SMILE users seen so far have demonstrated the ability to turn certain parts of their body into non-corresponding parts of the animal's body, such as Sheepshead turning his hands into sheep's horns and other gifters turning their hands, chest, or stomach into animal heads. SMILE users can still possess various traits and abilities of their animal, such as Batman gaining sharp hearing and Gazelleman being able to run very fast. Like normal Devil Fruits, SMILEs render those who consume them unable to swim. Law has mentioned that being artificial, they do have their potential side effects. One such side effect is that instead of having animal features or limbs, some users will instead have an actual animal growing out of their body, as seen with Holdem's lion, whose head and arms are protruding from Holdem's midsection. Animals such as these will have a mind and will of their own, and this can be painful or even dangerous for the user as said animal may inconvenience, resist, or even attack its own host. However, as the animal half shares the same body as its user, it will share any pain its host receives, which will keep the animal from attacking its host too often. Others seem to have animals growing out of the top of their heads making the animals resemble hats or hair, as seen with fox and walrus SMILE users. Notably, SMILE users are susceptible to Tama's Devil Fruit, meaning that if they are fed Tama's kibi dango, they will become subordinate to her. SMILE can also result in multiple copies of the same animal appearing among its consumers, in contrast to the normal Devil Fruit that can have only one at a given time, with the exception of Zoan type which while can have multiple models of a certain animal, only one of each is ever witnessed due to the nature of Devil Fruits. Types SMILE users have been seen with the abilities of a large variety of animals, from mammals to reptiles to crustaceans. While many of the fruits have not been named, it seems that the same animal power can be contained in multiple fruits, albeit with different traits manifesting from each one. It is unknown if these are "models" similar to normal Zoans or if they simply grant the same power with different applications. Usage After the SMILEs were created in Dressrosa, they were acquired by Kaido of the Yonko, who fed them to his crewmembers in order to turn them into Gifters. Kaido's dream is to have a crew entirely consisting of Devil Fruit users, and he has amassed an army of over 500 Gifters, while some of his Headliners have eaten SMILEs as well. The members of the Beasts Pirates who ate the defective SMILEs are known as the Pleasures. The Gifters use their abilities frequently during battle in order to increase their strength. However, after the SMILE Factory was destroyed, the Beasts Pirates stopped receiving SMILEs and so the production of new Gifters, as well as Pleasures, ceased. }} The shogun of Wano Country, Kurozumi Orochi, took the leftover defective fruits and put them in the leftovers that the poor citizens eat in order to force them to express constant joy, with the intention of maintaining a visage of happiness around the country. List of SMILE Types * |Hitsuji}} - Allows the user to transform their hands into sheep horns. Eaten by Sheepshead. * - Allows the user to gain mouse ears. Eaten by Mouseman, and by another Gifter present at Zou. * **Allows the user to gain large bat wings on their waist and bat ears that give them good hearing abilities. Eaten by Batman. **Allows the user to turn their arm into a bat. Eaten by a member of the Grip Trio, and by another Gifter present at Zou. * - Allows the user to transform their legs into a gazelle's legs that enable them to run with the speed of 200 kilometers per hour. Eaten by Gazelleman. * - Allows the user to generate a lion's head and forelegs on their waist. The side-effect is that the lion's head has a mind of it's own. Eaten by Holdem. * **Allows the user to gain the ears and lower body of a horse giving them a centaur-like appearance while also enhancing their vision and speed. Eaten by Speed. **Allows the user to transform their legs into horse legs to run faster. Side effect is the users neigh while they run. Eaten by the four Gifters carrying Orochi's carriage. * - Allows the user's body to grow a hippopotamus body from the back of their legs. The side effect is that the hippopotamus body has a mind of its own. Eaten by Dobon. *Snake **Allows the user's arm to become a snake. Eaten by a member of the Grip Trio. **Allows the user to extend their neck, to grow fangs, and to elongate and fork their tongue. Eaten by Sarahebi. **Allows the user to have the snake's head on the stomach and the tail on their backs. Eaten by Snakeman. * - Allows the user to have an alpaca neck, ears and lips. Eaten by Alpacaman. * **Allows the user to have a scorpion stinger in their hair and six legs. Eaten by Daifugo. **Allows the user's arm to become a scorpion claw. Eaten by a member of the Grip Trio. * - Allows the user to have a elephant head in their belly. Eaten by Babanuki. * - Allows the user to have four monkey limbs in addition to their own human limbs, and a monkey tail. Eaten by Solitaire. * - Allows the user to grow an armadillo on their back, and enabling them the use the rough skin as a hardening shell for both attack and defense. Eaten by Madilloman. *Rabbit - Allows the user to have rabbit ears on their shoulders and have a the rabbit's face on their beard and rabbit's tail on his back. Eaten by Rabbitman. Trivia *Doflamingo first mentioned SMILEs to Disco just before he abandoned the slave trade. *It was for the reason that 90% of the eaters who ended up smiling for the rest of their lives that Doflamingo, Caesar, and Kaido named the fruit SMILE, cruelly mocking their misfortune. *The Gifters' ability to turn selective parts of their body into animals (and animal parts) is similar to Marco's control of his Devil Fruit. *Some SMILE Devil Fruit users possess a fruit that has the ability of another, already existing Devil Fruit. **A Gifter on Zou with a wolf fruit is similar to Jabra's Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf. **Speed's fruit is similar to Pierre's Uma Uma no Mi. **Babanuki's fruit is similar to Funkfreed's Zou Zou no Mi. **Snakeman's and Sarahebi's fruits are similar to Boa Sandersonia and Marigold's Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda and Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra. **Alpacaman's fruit is similar to Alpacacino's non-canon unnamed Devil Fruit. **Batman's fruit is slightly similar to Patrick Redfield's non-canon Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Vampire. References Site Navigation ru:SMILE ca:SMILE pl:SMILE Category:Zoan